


No Reason to Scream

by Elsie876



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bullying, Dark Ending, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Underage Rape/Non-con, Victim Blaming, Vomiting, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: When Arnold tells on his brothers to their father, John and the others decide to remind him of his place. Or, what if Rimmer's brothers were truly terrible people who want their little brother to suffer?





	No Reason to Scream

“Can you tell me where your brothers were last night?”

Rimmer’s father looked down at his youngest son while the other three squirmed.

Arnold answered right away.

“They were out at the Astro Bar last night.”

Their father frowned.

“How do you know?”

“I heard them say that’s where they were going to go.”

Their father turned his gaze onto John.

“Is this true?”

John knew better than to try lying to him.

“Yes, Father.”

His father cuffed him on the ear.

“I thought better of you than to bring your underage brothers to a bar. You three are all grounded for the week and there will be no supper for you tonight and none tomorrow, either. Come, Arnold.”

Arnold threw John a triumphant little smirk before following their father into the dining room. 

“That smegging shit,” said Frank after the doors had shut. “He gets to eat while the rest of us starve.”

“It’s not fair, “ whined Howard. “Tonight’s roast beef night, too.”

The thought of that little shit getting to stuff his face on roast beef, gravy, potatoes and Yorkshire puddings while the rest of them starved made John want to punch the wall. Then, he had an idea. He smiled.  


“Let him enjoy it. We’ll make him pay for every last bite.”

Frank and Howard looked puzzled so he drew them in.

“We’re going to give him a punishment he will never forget.”

***

Later that night, Arnold sat on his bed reading one of his astronav textbooks. He’d been lucky to get dinner tonight. Maybe some of it would make sense on a full stomach. Then, the door opened and John stepped in, followed by Frank and Howard. Arnold just sat there, too frightened to run.

“Shut the door, Howie,” said John.

Howard obeyed him and shut the door, cutting them off from the rest of the house. Arnold babbled while they advanced on him.

“I didn’t mean for him to punish you, it’s just you can’t lie to Father and-“

John stepped forward and slapped him.

“Shut it, you liar.”

Then he plucked the astronav textbook out of his hands and ripped it clean in half.

“That’s a school book! I’ll get in trouble!”

John tossed the pieces to Frank and Howard and they tore apart the rest.

“Who cares?” sneered John. “You’re not officer material. You’re just a puling little coward who’s only fit to suck the cocks of real officers like me.”

Before what he’d said could sink in, John snapped his fingers and the other two dropped the ruins of his textbook, pulled Arnold off the bed and helped John strip him. They’d done it before for various pranks so they were efficient, leaving him naked on the floor before he could even think of raising a hand to fight back. He tried to plead.

“You don’t really mean that, do you? This is all a joke, right?”

Frank and Howard grabbed him and forced him into a sitting position, right in front of John, his eyes level with John’s belt. He struggled in their grip, but it was no use. Both Frank and Howard were bigger and stronger than him and John towered over them in both size and strength. 

“You’ve forgotten your place in this family, Arnold. Let me remind you.”

John took off his belt and Arnold turned his head away and shut his eyes, not wanting to see. A sharp slap of pain forced them open and he whimpered as John brought his belt down on his body, over and over again. 

“That’s for looking away. “

Smeg, that hurt. He’d rather be back on the rack. By the time John was done whipping him with his belt, tears were running down his face and Frank and Howard were laughing. If anyone else heard them, no one did anything. They never did.

Through the haze of tears, he could see John taking his hard cock out of his trousers. Arnold begged.

“Please…”

“You’re just begging for it, aren’t you, little brother?”

“That’s not what I me-“

Arnold was cut off as John shoved his cock right inside his mouth. He screamed, but the cock inside his mouth muffled it. John grabbed his curls and pulled him in further.

“The more you suck, the faster it will go.”

Then John fucked him in his mouth while Arnold tried desperately to breathe through his nose and not be sick. He thought his mouth would burst from the size of it. He sucked it too, despising every moment, but just wanting it to be over. Perhaps John would be satisfied with this one humiliation.

_Not a chance_, whispered his inner voice. John was rarely satisfied with one of anything.

When John finally came, he pulled his cock out of Arnold’s sore mouth and painted his face with his come while Frank and Howard cheered him on. Some of it got into his mouth and the salty taste made him retch. Some of it got onto Frank’s hands where he was holding Arnold’s shoulders.

“Sorry, Frank,” said John as he finished coming and Arnold tried to blink the come out of his eyelashes and tried desperately not to be sick on his own carpet. He failed and was sick all over the remains of his astronav textbook.

“Try explaining that to the Headmaster,” sneered Howard. “I can’t wait to see what story you come up with. (He affected a high-pitched voice) Oh Headmaster, I’m so sorry. I got sick all over this book because I sucked my brother’s cock.”

John and Frank snickered while Arnold coughed from the burning sensation the stomach acid had left in his throat. Any retort he had was buried by the tears that threatened to fill his eyes again. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of them again. However, he couldn’t hide his body trembling as Frank and John switched positions. When his eyes cleared, John and Howard were holding him down while Frank held the glass of water Arnold kept on his nightstand in front of his face.

“Drink it. I’m not having your sick on my cock.”

Arnold obeyed him, too terrified of what was coming next to do anything else. He swished it around in his mouth for as long as he could before Frank slapped him.

“Get on with it.”

He spat the water back into the glass and trembled as Frank set it aside and pulled down his trousers, unable to look away this time. Frank’s cock was soft and for a moment, Arnold hoped that he would give up. It seemed John thought the same thing.

“Not man enough to go through with it? Howie here would be eager to take your turn.”

A flash of anger crossed Frank’s face and he pumped his dick a couple of times to harden it.

“No, I’ll teach him his lesson.”

Frank was smaller than John, but that was scant relief as he pushed his way into Arnold’s mouth. Like John, he grabbed him by the hair to pull him in. He also gave him a warning.

“Suck it well, or (he pinched Arnold’s ear hard and he let out a stifled yelp), this happens. And not just the ears either. Understand?”

Arnold couldn’t give an answer, but Frank did not expect one as Arnold sucked on his cock. Anytime he did anything not to Frank’s liking, Frank would pinch him. Soon, his head was covered with small bruises.

In the meantime, John and Howard were busy with other plans.

“Hand me his tie, will you?”

Howard continued to hold him down while John used his tie to bind his hands behind his back. Once that was done, John and Howard forced his legs apart. With his hands tied and Frank holding onto his head, Arnold could do little to stop them. He heard the snick of a cap and then something cold being spread on his arsehole.

“Do you have to?” asked Howard.

“Don’t want him needing a doctor,” replied John. “I’d bet my commission he’s a virgin. It’s only fitting I should be his first.”

Not that. Please not that.

Arnold shuddered as John stuck his finger up his arsehole, smearing the lube inside. Frank came as John did this, pulling out and spurting his come over Arnold’s face and upper torso while Howard watched with a smile.

“My turn.”

Arnold barely had a chance to lick the come off his lips before Howard put his cock in. Unlike Frank, he needed no extra stimulation before he stuck it in. 

“Stick it in deep, Howie,’ said John. “Make him feel it.”

Howard fucked his mouth so fast and deep it was all Arnold could do to breathe. He barely noticed John removing his finger, but he definitely noticed it when John stuck his dick inside him. He screamed around Howard’s cock and tears fell down his face. Howard grinned when he cried.

“Enjoying it, little brother?”

Even with the lube, Arnold still felt as though he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He wanted nothing more than to disappear and be somewhere else, anywhere else. Then, another feeling began to grow in his groin.

“Well, will you look at that,” said Frank. “The little freak’s getting off to this.”

Arnold’s dick was growing hard. It wasn’t something he could control, but he still blushed from the shame of it. Howard noticed.

“Help him out, won’t you, Frank?”

Frank, who had been watching, knelt down and used his fingers to caress his balls and his dick responded no matter how much Arnold wished otherwise. The pleasure was worse than the pain.

Howard was the first to come and the first brother to make Arnold swallow it, only pulling out once he saw him do it. 

“Not as tasty as roast beef, but it’ll do for the likes of you.”

Without a cock in his mouth, everyone in the room could hear him moaning as Frank stimulated his balls and John continued to fuck his arse. Arnold was the second to come, Frank pushing him to the very edge before stepping back and letting him spurt out over the floor. Arnold kept his mouth shut, but they still heard him scream. 

“Just like a worm like you to like it,” whispered John into his ear as he continued to plow into him. 

John came soon after, filling him with his come. Once John pulled out, he collapsed onto the floor. He didn’t care if he lay in his own vomit. All he wanted was to be left alone and never wake up again.

However, the three of them were still there. John hauled him up.

“We aren’t finished yet. Frank and Howard deserve a turn.”

Arnold felt a numbness settle over him as John led him to his bed and asked Howard and Frank to hold him while he untied his hands and re-tied them to a bedpost.

“That way, it doesn’t matter if he collapses. You’ll still have your fun.”

Arnold still felt nothing. What good were feelings now? He surrendered completely as Frank entered him while the others egged him on. He barely noticed when Frank came inside him.

Howard was different. As he entered him, he also wrapped his hand around Arnold’s cock. 

“You’ll enjoy me. I’ll make certain of that.”

Arnold started to snap out of his numbness when the heat began to pool beneath his legs again.

“No, stop!”

It was useless. He knew it as Howard continued to thrust his cock inside his arse and pump Arnold’s cock in his hand. Yet, his mouth continued to protest while the others jeered. They came at the same time, both boys moaning.

“Everything all right there?”

Arnold froze when he heard his father’s voice outside. Death would be better than being caught like this, naked, covered and filled with their come and tied to a bedpost. 

John was the one to speak. 

“Everything’s fine, Father. Arnie just got sick. We’re helping him clean up.”

“Very well. Don’t stay up too late.”

“We won’t forget.”

At last, they heard the sound of his footsteps moving away.

“Playtime’s over, boys,” said John. 

John untied Arnold from the bedpost while the others dressed and gathered up the vomit-soaked rug and textbook pieces to throw away. Just as well. Arnold would never be able to look at them again. Yet another thing they’d ruined for him. He collapsed onto the floor as soon as his bonds were loosened. John kicked him.

“Get up.”

He just lay there groaning. Getting up would involve moving and everything hurt too much to move. Another kick failed to rouse him.

“Fine,” muttered John.

He picked Arnold up, dumped him onto his bed and yanked the covers over his abused body. He flinched when John bent down and whispered in his ear.

“This isn’t the end of it. Thanks to you, we have a whole week at home. However, thanks to you, we might also enjoy it.”

Arnold said nothing as he walked away.


End file.
